


A Tale As Old As Time

by ShadowReaper_912



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Reminiscing, Sad, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaper_912/pseuds/ShadowReaper_912
Summary: Bards are meant to recount the tales of heroes- and that's exactly what this one did.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	A Tale As Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Ikea Table/bunnyonsiee for letting me write for this idea! It really is a great one.

“... and they all lived happily ever after.” He closed the book gently, moving it back to his hip- the spot a very different book had resided for too long. 

“So? What did you think?” Br’aad fidgeted where he sat, pulling at the hem of the blue cloak. 

“Ok, so  _ maybe  _ I changed up the ending a little- but it’s fine! Besides, no one likes tales about adventurers that end like…  _ this. _ ” Weakly, he motioned a hand- first waving it over himself, then in a sweeping arc. 

“In a  _ place  _ like this.”

He chuckled softly, gaze dropping from the horizon to the hill he was sat atop. 

To the graves lined up before him. 

The happier smile that had graced his face faded away, a sad one taking its place. His fingers clenched harshly against the book’s cover, undoubtedly leaving creases in the material. 

“Yeah… I- I thought as much. No Katherine here to save you this time, huh Sylnan?” Looking up, the sky had begun to turn a beautiful shade as the sun slowly dipped out of sight. 

A choked sob. Br’aad squeezed his eyes shut, being unable to stare at the names of his friends- his  _ family _ \- any longer. 

“Gods- if only I’d done something, been more powerful… maybe this wouldn’t have happened if I’d never left that bastard’s pact in the first place.” Desperately, the half elf wiped at his face- trying and failing to halt the path of his falling tears. 

_ “It’s my fault- all of it. Maybe if I’d never come back- maybe if I’d never left in the first place-”  _ His head felt heavy in his hands, and for the first time in a long time, Br’aad had no one to tell him how ridiculous he was being. How- if his friends were there, they wouldn’t blame him. 

Somehow, he could almost hear his friends in the back of his mind, telling him that it was okay- he needed some time to grieve properly. 

He began pulling items out of his bag- small flowers, an old flask, a waterskin he had been sure to fill before coming, and a ring. 

Small objects- ones that probably meant nothing to other people, but Br’aad knew that these items held special places in his friend’s hearts. 

“Gods Taxi- you were… always so at peace around nature. It may not be much… but I wanted to try and bring some of that nature here.” Shuffling forward, dragging the rest of the items along with him, Br’aad came to a stop before the first grave. 

_ ‘Taxi the Tabaxi’ _

Gently, he pushed some of the loose earth aside and planted the delicate blossoms there, where his friend would be able to see them for the rest of his afterlife. 

“We- we may not have hit it off very well at first- but Mountain, I think you were the strongest person I’ve ever known, and not just physically-  _ don’t tell Sylnan I said that _ . Y’know, I’m not sure if I ever saw you without a drink in hand, so here. I’ll make sure you’re well stocked for however long you’ll… be around?” With a small shrug at the thought, Br’aad picked up the flask.

He rubbed his thumb over the engraving, before placing it down, letting it lean against the second gravestone. 

_ ‘Mountain’ _

Scoring along once more, he came to a rest in front of the third grave. 

_ ‘Velrisa Greyrock’ _

He chewed at his lip… in all honesty, Br’aad still hadn’t been sure how to approach this grave. It was at times like this- more than anything- he wished he had the ability to talk to the dead as she had. Even if he could only see them one last time, maybe their goodbyes wouldn’t have been so abrupt. 

“H- hey, Vel. It’s, uh… it’s been tough, thinking about what I’d say to you… when this time came… I realise now that I never forgave you- y’know, for Claire… At this point, I think it’d be kind of a dick move not to.” He chuckled humorlessly.

“Especially after all the times you’ve healed me-  _ us-  _ over the years.  _ Especially  _ after you… took that hit for me…” Taking a second to compose himself, Br’aad wiped at his once again tear soaked face. 

“I’m so thankful for everything you’ve done for us Vel- I only regret not telling you that more.” Grabbing the waterskin, he looked down at it with a slightly embarrassed smile. 

“I, Uh, didn’t really have anything of yours that was of value… but I do remember how much you valued staying hydrated- so now, hopefully, you can stay hydrated!” Putting some cheer into his voice, Br’aad smiled at the grave before moving himself to the final grave. The one that made it all too real. 

_ ‘Sylnan Vengolor’ _

Just seeing his brother’s name had him breaking back down into sobs. If he were able to, Br’aad could’ve spent the rest of the day crying over Sylnan’s grave, but he knew that he had to get this done sooner or later. 

“Hey S- Sylnan… I had hoped that I’d never have to do this again, but here we are. I’m saying my goodbye to you a second time… I- I don’t think there’s a way to bring you back this time though.” He took a deep breath, gripping at the material of the cloak that was just slightly too big. 

“I wasn’t supposed to outlive you. I was almost certain that- I’d do something dumb, and before you could bail my ass out again, I’d end up dead. Looks like I was wrong- as always.” He looked down at his hands, and slowly- carefully- slid the ring off his finger. 

Holding it up- watching as the light caught on the engraving within, he remembered the day Sylnan had used it to save them all. 

“You always were a much better liar than I was…” Moving to dig at the ground then deciding against it, Br’aad placed the ring down before his brother’s gravestone. 

“We didn’t know our father very well… and the time we did know him for was short and awful at best- but trust me when I say he’d probably be very proud of the man you grew up to be.” He patted the stone gently, then carefully got to his feet. 

A hand came to his collarbone, gripping at the locket that rested there. Just looking at it brought back flashes of Mountain’s last moments- of the large gash running across his chest- and of the words he rasped to the younger as he pushed the locket into his hands. 

_ “Y’know, I always wanted a son... if- if he’d have been half the man you are, Br’aad, I’d have been the luckiest… father in the world.” _

He gripped it tightly, those words bringing the same warmth they had the first time he heard them, and as they had continued to bring every time he looked at the locket. 

He wiped at his face once more, before turning away from his friends. 

“C’mon Jak, let’s get going.” The mastiff’s head perked up, and came to weave around Br’aad. Jak’s actions brought a small smile to his face as he pet the dog. 

“Oh! Almost forgot.” He swung back around and jogged back so that he was standing before the four graves once more. He pulled the book free and rested it on the ground at his feet. 

“I don’t think I’ll  _ ever  _ be able to forget you guys and all we’ve been through- my only hope is that you can do the same. Who knows, maybe my book will help.” He smiled brightly, making sure he took in the scene before him. 

“Well, until next time guys!” He turned around, and ran back to where the mastiff was waiting patiently. 

“Maybe one day, I’ll get a response. Until then… I guess it’s just a matter of time until I see them all again, huh Jak?” Looking up at hearing his name, Jak rubbed his head against Br’aad’s hand. 

“Yeah. I love you too, bud.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that prompted this fic:  
> At the end it turns out everything we heard was Br'aad reading a story based off their adventures he wrote and the last thing he says is "so? what did you think" n hes fuckin talking to the fated graves or something ( maybe minus mountain unless we say he died somehow)


End file.
